Several models of suspension for baby pushchairs exist, based principally on the action of a spring, with the spring being placed, for example between the frame and the wheel bracket, or coupled to a support on one wheel axle. The suspension models currently known are formed by a collection of independent elements for each wheel, generally for the two rear wheels of the baby pushchair.